RWBY - Operation Red Fangs
by RyanMann141
Summary: Four young members of elite Special Forces units from Earth are sent to Remnant along with other military forces, and take part in capturing and terminating a White Fang commander; however their mission becomes compromised and are now in the fight for survival.
1. Important Notice - Please Read

Please I would like you all to ready this, before you read this story.

Important Note:

This Story is inspired by the book and film Lone Survivor and the events of Operation Red Wings

This is not in any way meant to be a mockery or disrespectful to Michael Murphy, Matthew Axelson, Danny Dietz, various members of United States Navy SEALs and the U.S Army's 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment who have died during Operation Red Wings on June 28th 2005 or to the families and friends of who knew the brave soldiers, and to the Lone Survivor himself Marcus Luttrell.

Despite being Australian, I have nothing more but the highest respect to all the men that lost their lives in Operation Red Wings and to Marcus Luttrell who I wish the very best.

This is also not meant to be a direct Lone Survivor copy with a RWBY Paint job.

If this story has more than 100 constructive negative reviews, I will take it down.

Earth Protagonist: (Will contain a fictional Special Forces Unit and fictionised versions of real Special Forces units)

· 1st Lieutenant Jack Ramsey: United States Army 1st Special Operations Detachment Delta (Delta Force) Age: 28 (Name inspired by Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattilo) (Mild portrayal of Michael Murphy)

· Sergeant Daniel David: British Army 22 Special Air Service (S.A.S) Age: 28 (Name inspired by Daniel Gruchy) (Mild Portrayal of Matthew Axelson)

· Sergeant Montgomery 'Monty' Raiden: Special Forces Group Japan (SFGJ) Group 1: Age: 23 (Name inspired by Monty Oum) (Mild Portrayal of Danny Dietz)

· Petty Officer Ryan Mann: Royal Australian Naval Commandos 2nd Regiment: Age 21 (Mild portrayal of Marcus Luttrell)

Setting: This world is set up to be an Alternative universe where Earth comes into contact with Remnant and, has been involved before the Volumes begin. This story's date is set 5 years into the cooperation between the militaries of Remnant and a coalition of multiple military forces from Earth, particularity lead by the Americans, with British, Australian, Japanese, and various military forces involved including the Russians. Where the Earth Coalition aids Remnant in Counter Terrorism operations and other military operations.

Also the RWBY and JNPR Characters are in their third year (so the events of the canon Vol 3 don't play out) and Team CVFY is in their final year. Also Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Neo and Roman will not make an appearance (Cause Fuck Cinder that's why!)

I won't be going into too much of the setting build up, as I want to have the story flow sort of like the book and the film Lone Survivor


	2. Chapter One - Waking Up

It was a normal early morning at Beacon Air Base, a Joint Earth Coalition-Remnant military base set up for various operations. The students of Beacon were in their third or final year, and have decided to take part in military operations as civilian based operators, with permission from Headmaster of Beacon and General of Remnant Armed forces. Despite some disagreements, Earth Coalition forces finally agreed to them doing some work for them, but only minor jobs, such as recon and medical aid to others.

For the Earth Coalition, they had to stay in our accommodation they've built on the academy grounds cause, we either didn't want the luxury or the Headmaster didn't want our troops to interact with younger students, but we made do.

Waking up were four friends of various Earth Special Forces units around the globe, along with several members of the Academy's hunter teams.

First to wake up was 1st Lieutenant Jack Ramsey, from the U.S Army's most elite Special Forces unit, the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment Delta or more known to earth as 'Delta Force', who gets a message from his wife Caiti Ramsey, in regards for their friend's wedding gift, with Caiti recommending a special kind of horse from home, however Jack was unsure about it and decided to ask fellow soldier and close friend about it.

The Delta Lieutenant enters the cabin of Petty Officer Ryan Mann of the newly formed Royal Australian Naval Commandos of the Royal Australian Navy, which is Australia's equivalent and blend of the Australian Army Commandos and United States Navy SEALs. Ryan was still asleep when Jack enters the room and the Delta shows the Commando, the picture that Caiti send him.

"How much do you think it'll cost?" Jack asked.

"Too expensive…" Ryan muttered out in his pillow, but Jack understood him, "I will say, she's got good taste" he adds.

"Yeah, I know, don't forget we got a race in 20 minutes" Jack reminded him, to which Ryan forces himself out of bed. After a couple months of being in Remnant, the Earth Coalition's troops have been shown to be very effective, even a standard U.S Marine could just trample the best of Remnant's military could offer, soon two of the students of Beacon stated that their special forces can't beat them in a race, however Jack and Ryan challenged them and agreed to do the race in the morning to prove who was better, while this seemed childish, the Earth soldiers said they all proved themselves when they became Special Forces.

Jack soon left to get his runners and running shorts on while Ryan did the same, when the two were ready they headed to the Beacon Academy dorms.

* * *

(At the dorms)

Sound asleep was the members of JNPR and RWBY, two of the brightest teams of the academy. In the bunk beds were the girls of RWBY, with their leader Ruby Rose asleep in her running outfit, cause she went with the mindset of not wanting to delay things for too long. Underneath was Weiss Schnee, who refused to take part in the race, while her Beacon teammates called her a 'wuss' for not participating, the Earth soldiers said nothing. On the other side was Blake Belladonna who read too much and was now sleeping in a very uncomfortable setting and up top was the boasting Yang Xiao Long who challenged the Earth soldiers to the race, but like Ruby, she wore her running wear to bed, wating for the two Special Forces soldiers to wake them up.

In the other room was JNPR, in bed together was the 'more than two years' relationship with Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, the two admitted their feelings when Beacon had won the Vytal Festival with them two as the winners. Jaune starts to wake up and also wakes Pyrrha up who greets him with a kiss, then the two get into their running outfits, cause the two just wanted to join the fun.

"Another morning with the woman I love" Jaune spoke looking at Pyrrha, which Pyrrha turned and said to him "And another morning with the man, I love" and they kiss, luckily for them, their roommates were sound asleep to make fun of them.

"You sure, you want to join us in running with these guys? They're not messing around, they're even more professional than I would ever be" Pyrrha asked always worried about Jaune's well-being.

"Pyrrha… Is it wrong that I want to spend time with my girlfriend and our friends?" Jaune asked.

"No… it's just I don't want to push yourself too hard just to spend time with me" Pyrrha responded with a sad look. Jaune walks up to her a puts his hand to her cheek and gives her a quick peck.

"I'm not pushing myself too hard… I promise" he states, "besides you're gonna have a good look at my ass when we run" he said with a cocky grin, which Pyrrha giggled and started to have a smirk on her face.

"Oh really? What about when you said ' _Oh Pyrrha, you have an amazing ass_ ', do you remember that?" she said with victory on the face.

"Oh… now it's on!" Jaune stated and gave a soft palm slap to Pyrrha's behind.

(Outside the dorms)

Jack and Ryan soon arrive at the dorms, with Ryan seeing JNPR and Jack seeing RWBY.

"You wake JNPR, I got RWBY" Jack tells Ryan.

"Roger that" The Australian responded and patting Jack's shoulder.

Ryan walks up to JNPR's door and knocks, "You guys up?" he asked.

Jaune was the first to open the door with Pyrrha behind him, "we're ready to go" Pyrrha stated while Jaune nodded.

"Fair enough" Ryan responded simply, he turns to RWBY's dorm and speaks to Jack, "They good to go?"

"Almost, Xiao Long appears not to be a morning person" Jack stated.

"Well, if Yang wanted to beat you guys in a race in the morning, she should have prepared for it" Jaune spoke up, Pyrrha and Ryan nodded in agreement.

Soon Yang and Ruby come out ready for the race, "Alright boys, hope you boys like the look of my behind, because that's all you all gonna see" Yang said with a smug.

To the others' surprise, the two Special Forces operators don't give in into her teasing, and the six of them head down to the start.

* * *

(Later: Beacon Grounds)

The six do some warm ups so they won't cause an injury, and then Jack explained the rules.

"Alright, we'll run from here, all around the academy view line, pass the military checkpoint into the airfield, pass the hangers, and end at the Special Forces compound, where the others of your teams and our soldiers will be waiting" Jack explained.

"You all clear on that?" Ryan asked everyone.

"All Good!" Ruby beamed.

"Also one more thing, no using your abilities, try and keep it fair" Jack stated.

"Fair enough, even without our semblances, we're still going to beat your asses!" Yang proclaimed proudly.

Soon the six of them lined up ready to run, and they take off with Yang and Ruby leading the bunch with Pyrrha and Jaune behind them followed by the Special Forces operators. They continue running through the path that Jack explain earlier, as they head to the military hangers, the six run pass a parked F-22A Raptor, the headmaster of Beacon, his assistant and the Commandant of the Base watch the six run by, but before Goodwitch could do anything or say a word, the two leaders signal her to not do anything and continue to drink their warm coffees.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Special Forces compound, a Sergeant of the British 22 Special Air Service wakes up to the sound of his laptop going off, with his wife Gaviella messaging him 'You up?' to which he responds that he is.

Gaviella asks what he's up to and Dan responds that he's looking at a wedding photo of her, but then states that he won't be able to talk to her due to work, but does ends with 'Gotta pay the bills…' but the two still understood and still was a very happy married couple even more so, for a military marriage.

* * *

Back with the six runners, they finally pass the final hanger and head for the final point to the Special Forces compound, with race looking promising for the hunter and huntresses, and the four of them line up side by side looking pround to win, that is until they see Ryan going pass taking the lead with Jack behind him, just before they enter the compound Ryan gives a small cheer "Yep! YEP!" and enters the compound, beating the hunter and huntresses.

Waiting for them to end was Japanese Special Forces Operator Sergeant Montgomery 'Monty' Raiden of the Special Forces Group Japan, times the time distance from Ryan and the closest hunters.

"Ryan wins by 1.3" Monty states, but Yang disagrees with that. "Bullshit! It was less than that!" Yang complained.

"Dude he's being fucking generous! Trust me!" Ryan states as he sits down. Then Dan arrives with a bowl of breakfast and sits down with the other Special Forces personnel.

"Who won?" Dan asked.

"Ryan did" Monty responds, while the Beacon lot are puffing for breath.

"So head shave or what?" Jack asked with a grin, and this got the Hunter and Huntresses to become concerned.

"I don't know, if I shave their heads, I'll have to focus on their face. Face, ears, funny shaped heads" Ryan replied.

"Well I don't want to do as much as you Mann, but one has always been running her mouth about beating us" Jack stated, reminding everyone of how Yang ran her mouth of beating the Special Forces operators.

"Yeah I remember" Ryan returns.

"So fucking head shave is fair" Jack states, "Dan what do you think?"

"Yeah, shave em. Sounds fair" Dan responds.

"Marcus what do you think?" Jack asks the U.S Navy SEAL next to Ryan. "Why the fuck wouldn't we shave em?" he responds, and Yang starts to feel very insecure.

"Yo, Scarlatina! Not sure on where you stand, but what do you think, I really hope you can make a tactical decision here." Ryan requested an answer from Beacon's most loved Bunny girl.

Velvet, has a small affection to the Australian, reason why is unknown to the Special Forces Operators, but nevertheless she always responds to a request, especially if it's from Petty Officer Ryan Mann, "Well, I think you can go two ways on this; you did win, but they were close on your tail. But then again, you're 'Ryan Mann'".

"' _You're_ Ryan Mann'" Marcus speaks as he pats Ryan's back, followed by same remarks from the others.

"I would expect more appreciation from your teammates" Velvet claims.

"That's a good point" Dan states.

"Fair enough, Velvet! Find me a razor!" Ryan orders.

"Razor! Copy that!" Velvet spoke happily and the Special Forces Operators chuckled, while Yang was petrified that Velvet was helping the Special Forces Operators with her hair being shaved off.

Before Velvet could find a razor, Lieutenant Commander Murphy of the U.S Navy arrives to make an announcement to the Special Forces Operators, "Gentleman! Red Fangs' been given the green light, we're a go, 1800" he announced. And the Special Forces Operators understood and seem eager to commence the operation.

"Beautiful" was Jack Ramsey's response.

"Um… excuse me sir!" Ruby pipped, "Are we going to be involved?" she asked the stern U.S Soldier.

"PLO in an hour!" was the only response from him, which lead to the hunter and huntresses to look at each other, while Dan, Monty, Jack and Ryan head on inside.

"Hey you never know! We might be going too!" Yang exclaimed.

"It's a maybe, I'll give a maybe, just stay optimistic" Ryan responded.

While the four when inside, Ruby sits down and decides to as the other Special Forces Operators, "Excuse me, guys! Is there something we're doing wrong?" she asked worryingly, but the guys get up annoying the hunter and huntresses.

"That's rude she asked you a question" Pyrrha stated. However everyone left except for Marcus who still stayed at the desk.

"I'll tell you what guys, you want your first Special Operation?" the Navy SEAL asked, and they all nod, then Marcus spreads out the garbage and spills his coffee on the table, "Clean all this up" he hazes them.

While Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha don't look amused, Jaune decides to clean it up anyway, cause well you know… he's Jaune.

 **Now I made this story as I love the book and film Lone Survivor and wanted to use that as an inspiration** **for this story, Yes I know there is a similarity** **towards the military base scene in the movie, however It won't be exactly like the film (obviously I don't want to be in trouble for plagiarizing)**

 **I'm also an Arkos supporter so that's why I made the Jaune and Pyrrha moment in this chapter, and their relationship is more than two years in, so that's why they're acting with a semi mature nature, (It is different that what they're like in the show, but this is my take on it as they're 20 years old)**


	3. Chapter Two - Briefing and Lunch

An hour goes by and all Special Forces operators are ordered to the briefing room, waiting for the briefing for Operation Red Fangs, however before the briefing can begin, Lieutenant Commander Murphy makes an announcement.

"Alright gentlemen, before we begin, Headmaster Ozpin, his assistant and three of his teams will be taking part of the briefing, so we'll gonna be slightly behind schedule" he announced.

The Special Forces operators do so a little annoyance as this is a Tier 1 Special Operation, but they had to follow orders.

* * *

(Meanwhile – Outside)

While the Special Forces gather for the briefing the, hunters and huntresses sit at the cleaned table that Jaune cleaned.

"Why would one of them do that, its just rude!" Ruby complained.

"It's clear to me, you're not familiar of the term 'hazing' my sister had to deal with that when she joined the Atlesian military" Weiss explained.

"What is hazing?" Jaune asked, but Pyrrha was the one explained it to him.

"It's when an individual is involved in embarrassing or humiliating situations as a way to initiate someone into a group" she explained to them.

"How bad can they be?" Nora asked, piping into the conversation, while Ren meditates.

"They can range from small things like what that Spec Ops did to Yang, Ruby, Jaune and me to a lot worse, sometimes they can be just a ruse to just humiliate someone that's naïve" Pyrrha stated.

"And sometimes, hazing can lead to someone to commit suicide" Blake adds.

"Well, hopefully in Remnant, it's illegal" a voice behind the hunters and huntresses, It was the Commandant of the Base along with Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

"What do you mean, sir?" Jaune asked, slightly intimidated by the Commanding Officer.

"What some of our soldiers did, is just light hazing, and sometimes we put a blind eye on that as long it's a one time and not constantly, so keep in mind that our soldiers know the difference between what's right and what isn't" the Commandant explained.

The teams look at each other and understood, however this wasn't why the three were in front of them.

"Also the reason why, we're all here is because you teams will be in the briefing room with the Special Forces and will be taking part in the operation, and because this is serious event, be on your best behaviour and listen to everyone they tell you" Professor Goodwitch stated, "And they'll waiting on us, so let's go".

This surprised everyone, no hunter or huntress has never taken part in a Special Operation before they'll be the first ones to do so, soon everyone gets up and cleaned themselves up and walk with the others to the briefing room.

* * *

(Back at the briefing room)

"How much longer do that lot take to get here?" Dan asked.

"We're gonna have to make do Dan" Ryan responded, "We always do".

"This shouldn't take too long, every minute we waste here, is a minute we're going to have to sacrifice in prep" Monty stated.

"Look, gentleman, I don't like this as much as you, but like what Ryan said, we're gonna make do" Jack told his brothers in arms.

Soon the Commandant, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY finally arrive and sit down.

"Alright, they finally arrive, we can begin, gentlemen take your seats!" Lieutenant Commander Murphy announced and the other Special Forces operators sit down.

Soon the LC turns on a PowerPoint presentation with Operation Red Fang ready to be explained, "Alright, all personnel here will be taking part in Operation Red Fang, so everyone listen up", the LC then changes the page and shows the mission. "The directive of this operation is to capture and kill Adam Taurus".

This alone shocked Blake, and this wasn't unnoticed by her teammates, but when Blake turned her head, her friends advised her, not to say a word.

Soon Jack gets up to do his part "Taurus, Senior Commander of the terrorist organisation, known as the White Fang, responsible for killing up to 400 civilians and 120 military personnel over the last 6 months, classified as a Tier One target" the Delta explained, then SAS Dan makes a small input.

"You want a positive ID, note that he wears a black suit and carries a blade at all times" Dan adds.

"We'll be going in, first with a four manned Reconnaissance Team, call signed Predator, with Dan David on point and Sniper, Myself will be second, Monty Raiden on Comms and Ryan Mann; Rear, med and Sniper" Jack explained the four man recon team, "David, give us the route" Jack then hands over the briefing to Dan.

"We'll be deployed, several miles behind the mountain, then take a route to the backside of the mountain, giving us the perfect concealment from the village till we reach the target. Estimated time to site OP1 will be to three to six hours, depending on the roughness of the terrain, so boys remember to lace up". Dan explains the route, the handing it over to Ryan in regards to medical safety.

"Now remember, in fight, we win the fight, there's no medicine in gunfight, several days ago an Atlas army squad was deployed to the mountains and one of them got bitten by a rattlesnake, so contrary to popular belief, there is slithering bastards here, so watch your balls, or you might lose them for good" Ryan adds, Yang snickers a little only to get an elbow from Blake, luckily they don't notice.

Monty then states the communications segment, "Lieutenant Ramsey will have the SAT phone, the AO is steep, so the expectation of communication problems are high, we'll be using a two hour comm windows as a safety net, we miss two windows, wake someone up, if not, don't worry about it" Monty explained then started to list of the path waypoints, "Waypoint 1 is Yokohama, Waypoint 2 is Sydney, 3 is Carolina, 4 is Canadian Club and for our OP1, Kirks Creaming Soda and when we ID the target, pass 'James Taylor'" Monty finished.

Soon the Commandant takes over to talk about the Rules of Engagement, "Gentleman, these are your Rules of Engagement, all Coalition forces will comply with lawful armed combat at all times, use of deadly force is authorized, if you do come under attack, use appropriate force necessary to eliminate the threat" the Commandant explained.

Soon everyone turns to the table were the map of the operation and few models are. "We're leaving here at 1800 with two 47s and two Apaches to the LZ, where we deploy the four man team, then we fly to the Atlas-Coalition FOB, known as Hunter Zero, here we'll have 15 team guys and several Atlas troops standing by all night, once when we hear "Kirks Creaming Soda" we're heading back to Beacon for Phase 2, several members of the Quick Reaction Force will stay here at Hunter Zero, the Apaches have to stay with the Black Hawks, this movement is to get the 47s back to Beacon and have them ready for Phase 2, once the Recon team has eyes on the target" Murphy explained, then he sees Velvet and remembers what she told him earlier.

"Oh also Ryan, Velvet Scarlatina said she wants to bring you her personal presentation to 1300 today, and has allowed the others to watch, so hope you all enjoy the show!" Murphy adds, with the cheers and whistles given to Ryan, who rolls his eyes.

While everyone leaves, Jack and Dan stay behind and look over the map. "That's a lot of moving parts" Dan said to Jack before leaving the briefing room.

* * *

(20 minutes later – Lunch Time – Beacon Mess Hall)

After the briefing, the Hunters and Huntresses were watching Blake not happy about what going to be taking place.

"This is not right! We should be the ones to go after Adam, I know how he operates, why are they sending them to get him?!" Blake asked furiously.

"Blake, you need to calm down, I don't like it as much as you, but we can't do anything about it" Yang attempted to calm Blake down, but it was a vain attempt.

"But they don't know what they're going up against!" Blake shouted, causing Yang to back up and leaving everyone quiet, but Jaune breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry to say this Blake, but I believe they're going to do a better job than we could ever do in the last couple of years" Jaune spoke simply.

"What…" slowly and quietly came out of Blake.

"They'll do a better job that we could ever do, I'm sorry Blake, but the chances of us doing this and actually succeeding, is impossible. None of us are trained for this type of mission, even Pyrrha, the best of us, I can't even see my girlfriend doing this and succeeding, and I know she's the best damn fighter that I know! If anyone has the opportunity of succeeding this, it's probably these guys!" Jaune explained, and shocked everyone.

Everyone was quiet, what Jaune said was powerful, sure despite being the brightest and the finest at Beacon Academy, he knew that they're far from perfect, and that they shouldn't think they're invincible.

"You know he's right…" Weiss chimed in, "What my sister told me from her service in the Atlas military, we are inferior to them, when we had a competition between Atlas troops and EC troops, one standard soldier from what I remember is called the U.S Marine Corps, had destroyed Alas troops in regards to combat, training and discipline. If a standard soldier from them can beat our world's Special Forces, what will theirs be like in comparison?" she asks, and everyone begins thinking about it, with these Special Forces here, the job can be done.

"Alright… maybe they have the chance to succeed, but one question guys… what do these guys do before a mission?" Yang asked.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Special Forces Compound)

When most people think of Special Forces, they think of guys just constantly preparing for the operation at hand; however they do fail and remember that the guys in Special Forces also have lives outside of the military, and Ryan, Jack, Dan and Monty are no exception.

"Guys, this is driving me nuts, once she makes her mind, that's it! She goes through with it, and I can't do anything" Monty stated, back home, Monty's wife was painting the room for their new house, but Monty stated he wanted to choose the colour together, but this tough on him.

"You might as well just have her do, having a handyman woman, its good thing. I have one and I don't have much of a problem, just as long she doesn't touch my office then its fine" Jack replied, but Monty doesn't seem to agree on Jack's stand point.

"I think, he's more worried about losing control of his castle" Dan stated and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Dan's right. He's been having control issues, since he made all the major decisions in the family, up till this point" Ryan adds.

"Yeah, but she has great taste in this stuff, and knows it way more than I do, so… I trust her on this, but sometimes she goes a bit over board" Monty explains.

"Well, what colour is she after?" Ryan asked, then taking another bite of his meal.

"Red cherry blossom" Monty answers.

"Is that even a real colour?" Dan asked, and Monty shakes his head.

"Well you need to control this man, cause the way you're talking about it looks like it's getting out of hand" Ryan states, "Yeah buts it's very ongoing, honestly" Monty responds quick to Ryan's statement.

Jack nods and finishes another bite of his lunch "Anyway boys, we need to finish up soon, it's almost 1300, and Ryan is about to get his 'gift presentation' from the bunny girl" Jack snickered, and the others join in with a few chuckles.

Soon the four Special Forces Operators finish their lunch and then put their trays away, and then head to the Special Forces Lounge room, to see Ryan receive his 'gift presentation'.


	4. Chapter Three - The Dance and Insertion

Soon it was 1300 and the Special Forces Operators and Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY head into the Special Forces Lounge Room, where Velvet has her presentation for Petty Officer Ryan Mann.

Everyone sits down, and soon Velvet's teammate pulls out a chair and brings it to the front of the audience and brings Ryan to the chair, then she sits down and allows Velvet to take to the 'stage' in front of everyone.

"Alright sir! I think I'm ready!" Velvet said eager to start and in her tight brown combat gear.

"Hold up, you should introduce yourself, and tell us something about yourself that we don't know" Lieutenant Commander Murphy stated.

"Okay, my name is Velvet Scarlatina, I'm a bunny Faunus…" before she could say more, the Special Forces Operators jeered, "We know that!", "That's not something we don't know, cause you have bunny ears!" several of the shouted.

However Ryan gets up and calms down the crowd, "Hey, hey! Give the bunny a chance, she's allowed you all to watch her presentation, when it was meant to be for one person, go ahead" Ryan announced to everyone and allowed Velvet to do her presentation as he sits back down.

The crowd soon calms down, "Alright then, Miss Scarlatina, if you will" LC Murphy said to Velvet to begin, and Velvet nods to Coco to play the music and turns her back to Ryan, causing the Australian Naval Commando to be a bit confused. Soon the music begins and Velvet starts doing a booty dance for Ryan and Special Forces Operators burst out laughing, while Team RWBY and JNPR are shocked at Velvet's boldness.

"Come on Vel! Shake it!" Coco advised her teammate.

"Here we go!" Jack stated and continued to laugh.

Despite it being well received at first, Velvet's dance started to get more sexualised, as she turns round and gets very close to Ryan, and gives him a quick peak to his forehead. The Special Forces Operators got quite the shock while Yang from RWBY was praising her boldness even more.

Soon the LC nods to another Special Forces Operator to turn off the music and the LC gets up to stop the dance, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I think that's should be enough, Miss Scarlatina!" he announced.

Velvet did stop and decided to thanked everyone for watching her performance and also liked to than Ryan for allowing her to give him, her presentation, "Thank you gentlemen for watching, sorry for the shock, also thank you Ryan, for allowing me to give you my personal presentation to you!" she said with a smile.

Ryan was not sure how to react or what to say, "Uh… My pleasure" he spoke.

"Yeah, _Your_ Pleasure!" Yang stated and chuckled, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Okay, well thank you, Miss Scarlatina, but now, you and the other hunters should get your equipment ready for tonight, as for us Gentlemen! We should do the same! Let's get to work people!" the LC announced, and everyone gets up and they head off to prepare for Operation Red Fangs.

* * *

Soon the Special Forces Operators begin putting their firearms together for the operation, and Ryan, Jack, Dan and Monty chose their ideal weapons for the operation.

Lieutenant Ramsey chose the American SOPMOD M4A1 Assault Rifle with an ACOG scope and M203 Grenade Launcher, for the operation as he handled it very well in his Delta Force career.

Sergeant David chose the British SAS but German built HK-417 modified to be a sniper rifle, with a sniper scope, bipod, foregrip, and silencer.

Sergeant Raiden decided to go with the same as Lieutenant Ramsey as they both had access to the same weapons due to the close relations between the Japanese Self Defence Force and the United States Armed Forces, but have a different rear stock and a foregrip under the grenade launcher.

Petty Officer Ryan Mann was going to use the Australian issue SR-25 sniper rifle until he was told that the SR-25 rifles are being recalled back to Australia after noticing defects in the rifle when they were brought to Remnant, so he was allowed the use the MK12 sniper rifle that was used by Delta Force and Navy SEALs, as a replacement. When it came to the attachments, he went for the same as Sergeant David, but with a different stock.

After getting into their BDUs and their combat gear, they take their weapons to the airfield and wait for the Beacon teams.

"Alright guys, should be another 10 minutes till the Apaches and the 47s arrive!" LC Murphy explained.

And to their surprise, the Hunters and Huntresses were on time (for once).

"Good! You're on time!" Jack stated, however the Hunters and Huntresses were confused that every Special Forces Operator is lying down on the ground.

"Why are you all on the ground?" Ruby asked.

"If you stand to wait for the 47s and the Apaches arrive, you'll tire out, and you might not be part of the four man Reconnaissance team, but all members of the QRF, have to be ready at any moment's notice, so you might as well lie down and wait for our ride" Dan explained, and the Hunters and Huntresses did what was told, and they all wait for the 47s and Apaches to arrive.

Soon the 47s and the Apaches arrive at the airfield and everyone boards the two 47s and then head off to the AO, and to drop of the Four Man Reconnaissance Team.

* * *

(30 minutes into the flight – 5 minutes to LZ)

The fly to the Area of Operation was a simple flight with, the Apaches on watch to make sure nothing can attack the 47s during the flight, but during the flight, LC Murphy and Jack converse about what horse, Jack should get for the wedding present, "She doesn't need that kind or horse!" the LC stated.

"How the hell, do you know that?" Jack asked.

"It's a show horse! It won't do anything good! What you need is a American Mustang Horse, it's one of our finest! And shouldn't be that hard to get!" the LC explained.

"I'll take that into account" Jack responds, and soon the four helicopters are soon approaching the LZ.

Monty, Ryan and Dan soon put on some extra gloves so they can rappel down onto the ground and put on their goggles to use their night vision more effectively, "One minute left gentlemen!" the LC tells everyone on-board.

Soon the 47 hovers into position over the LZ, one of the crew then lowers down the rappels for the four man team.

"Alright, Rappels down! GO, GO, GO!" The crew member shouts, and first to go down was Dan and soon he was down he gets into position and waits for his teammates, second to go was Monty, followed by Jack.

Just before Ryan rappels down, he turns to Velvet, "Hey Vel! Thanks for the dance!" he states.

Velvet slightly blushes, "You're welcome! Take care of yourself!" she responds.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Ryan states and heads to the Rappel, until he was stopped.

"Hey Ryan!" Pyrrha chimed in, "Good luck out there!" she said to him with her reassuring smile.

"Thank you very much Pyrrha! Same to you guys!" Were Ryan's final words till rappelling down to the ground and join his teammates.

Soon the four Special Forces Operators, hold position till the 47s and the Apaches head off to Hunter Zero. Then after a brief moment, Monty contacts their guide in the sky, "Spectre 1-2, this is Predator 0-1, radio check".

50,000ft. up in the sky was an AC-130 gunship, on station to help guide the Special Forces Operators and to make sure they stay on track, "Predator 0-1, this is Spectre 1-2, we'll be with you for the next six hours, have a nice walk" Spectre 1-2 tells Predator 0-1.

"Spectre 1-2, Predator 0-1, copies" Monty responds to the gunship, and soon Predator 0-1 heads of to the target location.


	5. Chapter Four - Tensions Rising

**Wow, sorry this Chapter is late, but I have very mixed emotions about this chapter, since in the film Lone Survivor; we don't see much when Spartan 0-1 goes through the checkpoints during Operation Red Wings, but in this fic, this is my take to make filler before the team arrives at OP1 and to put in some plot elements that will be relevant in future chapters, but tell me what you think of this chapter. Cheers to those who faved and following this story!**

* * *

As the four manned team make good progress to Waypoint 1 'Yokohama', the others arrive at Hunter Zero, where they all can listen in into Predator 0-1's progress.

"Alright, Beacon lot, you'll stay here and listen in to Predator 0-1's progress and I want you all to be ready, in case of rapid deployment" LC Murphy pointed to a cabin where they'll be stationed.

"Sure thing sir, we'll be ready for anything" Jaune announced, sounding very professional.

"Good to hear" Murphy responded and patting Jaune's shoulder and heads off to the main office, where they can hear the progress of Predator 0-1.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Predator 0-1 – 4 hours after insertion)

The Delta Operator, The SAS Commando, The SFGJ Operative and The RAN Commando continue onwards and arrive at Waypoint 1.

"Alright gentlemen, we're at Yokohama. Monty get on comms. Dan, Ryan you're on watch" Jack ordered the two, and they get into a overwatch position.

"Predator Base, This is Predator 0-1, radio check, passed Yokohama, I say again Passed Yokohama" Monty spoke into the comms.

 _"_ _Predator 0-1, Predator Base, Copy that Predator 0-1, continue to Waypoint 2"_ the radio operator at Hunter Zero responded.

"Predator Base, Predator 0-1 copy that, moving to Waypoint 2" Monty responded. Soon the four Special Forces Operators continue their journey towards the Target Site.

* * *

(Back at Hunter Zero – Two Hours Later)

As the Quick Reaction Force monitor the good progress of Predator 0-1, they soon get a special arrival.

Outside landing next to the Apaches and the Black Hawks was an Atlas Commander who has been ordered to take over control of the overwatch of Predator 0-1 while the current Atlas commander returns to Atlas for his family.

"Hey sir, she's here" an Atlas radio officer noted, and she enters the room, it was none other than Weiss Schnee's sister, Winter Schnee, a highly accomplished officer of the Atlas Military.

"Lieutenant Commander Schnee, nice to meet you, good to have you as my replacement" the Current Commander of Hunter Zero states.

"I am humbled at your kind words, Commander, however I believe we have an operation to overwatch" Winter stated.

"Ops in your hands, I'll be sure to tell my family, you send your regards" the Atlas Commander states before leaving and boards an Atlas troop carrier to head home. While Winter and the Atlas troops begin working with the Earth Coalition forces, there is some complications.

"Now soldiers of the Earth Coalition, I am obliged to tell you, that this operation must be done with effective…" just before Winter could finish, Lieutenant Commander Murphy interrupts.

"Commander Winter, as much you're reputation proceeds you, I can assure you, every soldier here knows what's expected of them, since we have four of our best Special Forces Operators out there, also by the way, Three teams from Beacon Academy are part of the QRF" he states then turns to his fellow EC soldier and asked for a progress of Predator 0-1.

"Which Teams did Beacon Academy send, Commander?" Winter asked Murphy.

"Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY, they're in one of the tent rooms here, but you can see them after we brought you up to speed of what we got so far" Murphy responded.

Winter surprised from what LC Murphy told her, she nods in agreement, despite some feeling some rough edges with Earth Coalition Forces, while Lieutenant Commander Murphy felt the same.

The two commanders then converse about Operation Red Fangs, and the phases of the operations, until she was able to head where the Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY are hanging around.

* * *

(At the Beacon Tent – Two Hours Later)

 _"_ _Predator Base, Predator 0-1, passed Sydney, I say again 'passed Sydney', continuing to Waypoint 3"_ Monty announced to Predator Base.

 _"_ _Predator 0-1, This is Base Master, we copy"_ the Radio operator of Hunter Zero responds, over the comm channel, so Beacon teams can hear.

"They're doing well" Jaune stated, looking at Pyrrha.

"If they keep this up, they should reach 'Carolina' in less than three hours" Pyrrha responded, however Yang took note of something.

"Is it just me or does Jaune and Pyrrha have switch that changes their behaviours?" Yang asked, while Pyrrha and Jaune look at each other.

"Yeah before we left, they're the 2nd cutest couple ever, and now they're just as serious as the Special Forces Operators" Nora responded.

"Give you a wild guess at whose 1st" Jaune spoke to Pyrrha who just smiled, "To answer you Yang, Pyrrha and I just want to be ready for deployment, since we're are part of the QRF" he states then Pyrrha takes over.

"He's right you know, as much he is my handsome boyfriend, we keep all that off the field and we also make up for it when needed to" Pyrrha adds with a smirk, but Yang is still confused.

"Don't think too much about it Yang, they're just focused on the job like Ryan and his friends are doing" Velvet responded.

After Velvet said that everyone got their attention back to Predator 0-1's progress, but with Yang rolling her eyes about how Velvet only says Ryan's name, rather than just saying 'Special Forces Operators' like everyone else does.

* * *

(Back with Predator 0-1 – Three Hours Later)

Soon the edges dawn begins to arise, as Predator 0-1 made progress towards Waypoint 3 'Carolina', which was another hour away.

"So far, so good gentlemen" Jack stated.

"Roger that, sir" Monty responds, while Dan keeps an eye on what's ahead, and Ryan looking behind to make sure there's no surprises, "We should be at 'Carolina' in an hour" he adds.

"Copy that Raiden" Jack returns, and the four Special Forces Operators continue their progress.

* * *

(Back at Hunter Zero – An hour later)

 _"_ _Preadator Base, Predator 0-1, passed Carolina, I say again, passed Carolina"_ Monty tells the radio operators.

"Predator 0-1, this is Base Master, Copy that" Hunter Zero's Radio Operator returns, "Commander, Predator 0-1 has passed Carolina" he tells to LC Murphy and Schnee.

LC Murphy ticks off Carolina from the map of the waypoints, then Winter walks up to the Navy Officer.

"Keep an eye of things here, I'll heading to the Beacon tent" she advises then leaves, to which the Earth Coalition members all had the same disapproving look, believing that she does not have any faith in them.

* * *

(At the Beacon tent)

The Beacons, hear that Predator 0-1 has passed Carolina and in good timing, "Looks like you were right, but then again, you're never wrong" Jaune told Pyrrha as he paced in the room, causing Pyrrha to blush slightly.

"Jaune, what's the next waypoint?" Ruby asked, as she loaded extra mags for Crescent Rose.

"Waypoint 4, 'Canadian Club', ETA is around 4 hours" Jaune responded but has a yawn.

"Ren, take over, I'm getting some coffee" Pyrrha looked towards Ren who nodded his head and took Pyrrha's spot. "You want anything Jaune?" she asked.

"White and 2, please" Jaune replies, and with Pyrrha nodding her understanding.

As Pyrrha goes to the coffee machine, the door opens and Winter enters with two other Atlas troopers.

"You all members of the QRF?" Winter asked.

"Yes we are. Jaune Arc, Team Leader of JNPR" Jaune announced professionally, he then turned to his team, "That's Ren, Nora and Pyrrha's getting us coffee" he adds, the Ruby joins in.

"Ruby Rose, I'm sure we've already been acquainted" the redhooded huntress states.

"That we've have, Miss Rose, may I ask were my sister is?" Winter asked.

"Right here" Weiss responds, and the two sisters embrace.

This didn't role with Jaune and the others, "As much as sweet that is, I'm pretty sure we have an operation to maintain" Jaune states.

"I won't take that tone, Mr Arc, and I pretty sure this is primarily an Atlas military operation" Winter responds, but this makes the Hunters and Huntresses confused and Earth Coalition troops very annoyed.

"And I'm pretty sure it's the Earth Coalition is actually doing the hard work of Operation Red Fangs, since the four guys on the job are members of the Earth Coalition Forces, not the Atlas military!" Jaune responded loudly.

"Who do you think approved this operation, Mr Arc?" Winter asked him, but he doesn't reply, "That's what I thought, also talking to a superior officer like that, you'll be sent back to Beacon! Do I make myself clear?" she threatened.

Jaune wanted to vent his annoyance at Winter, but he didn't want to cause any issues, particular with Weiss, he simply sighed and nodded, "Understood" he responded.

"Very well then, Team Leader, Report back to your duties" she ordered him, and he goes back to overseeing the progress of Predator 0-1, however Pyrrha watched the entire thing, and she wasn't pleased.

"Alright I'll take my leave, Weiss I'm assigning you to keep an eye of everyone here" Winter ordered to her sister, and Weiss nodded. Winter then leaves the tent and Weiss was about to start being like an Atlas Military Commander, until Pyrrha walked to Weiss.

"I do believe your sister's treatment to Jaune and the Coalition Troops is unacceptable!" Pyrrha stated, she then indicated to Jaune to come with her outside.

"Vel, Ren and I take over you're duties" Nora announced, and then Jaune and Pyrrha leave the tent, with the coffees Pyrrha made.

* * *

(Outside)

Jaune was not happy, how could anyone believe this was an Atlas Operation, when the planning and the execution of Operation Red Fangs, is completely done by Earth Coalition Forces.

"This is why most people have a negative view of the Atlas military; they just want to take credit of everything!" Jaune told Pyrrha as he takes another sip of his coffee.

"I know you're frustrated about this, and I'm happy you have a high amount of respect for the Earth Coalition, cause I feel the same way" Pyrrha stated, causing Jaune to raise an eye as he turns to her, he was expecting Pyrrha to say, 'I know it sucks, but have to deal with it' routine, but she says something else.

"When we became, what the EC called 'Civilian Based Operators', every person treated us with respect and knew what we could do, despite us doing simple stuff, while the Atlas military disregarded our capabilities and assumed that since we're not soldiers, we are unable to help" Pyrrha states.

"Well, it's mainly because when the Earth Coalition came to Remnant, Atlas were against us from commencing military operations" Jaune and Pyrrha turn their heads and see Marcus the Navy SEAL that hazed them back at Beacon. "When the Council of Kingdoms, held a vote whether to have EC forces assist in military operations, Three voted yes, One said no, three guess on who said no" Marcus explained.

"Why would Atlas be against the Earth Coalition? They have decreased the number of terrorist attacks, in the five years being here" Jaune questions.

"And provided aid to not just human populations but also Faunus populations as well" Pyrrha adds.

"Simple, Atlas believed that they were the only ones who could not just defend their lands, but all of Remnant, but now since the Earth Coalition have doing excellent progress, they are no longer seen as the Grand Defender of Remnant" Marcus explained.

"So that's it? Atlas is just jealous of what the Earth Coalition can do, what they couldn't?" Pyrrha asked, feeling quite disgusted of being in the presence of the Atlas military personnel.

"Pretty much, also when the leaders were putting the together the permission to allow EC forces to operate, all four kingdoms had to sign, and Atlas said that they'll only sign if they have supervision and shared control of Earth Coalition Military Operations" Marcus stated the truth to Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune decided to ask a hard question, "Do you think, the Earth Coalition could get more done, if they didn't have Atlas's restrictions?" he asked.

"In my opinion, yes" Marcus responded then he leaves, Jaune and Pyrrha nodded in agreement, however they decided to not dwell to much longer and decided to spend some time together, watching the soldiers of Earth Coalition working hard, before they returned to the room where the other hunters and huntresses were.

* * *

(Back inside – 20 minutes later)

Jaune and Pyrrha re-enter the tent, as see the others still listening to Predator 0-1's progress and ready for immediate deployment, if necessary.

"Any updates, Ren" Pyrrha asked.

"Nothing new, Predator 0-1's progress has improved, they should be arriving at 'Canadian Club' in an hour" Ren responded

"That's good to hear, what's the time now?" Jaune asked.

"It's around 6am, Predator 01 should be at 'Canadian Club' around three hours from now" Ren stated with a yawn.

The operation seemed to be taking its toil on several of the Hunters and Huntresses, since a few of them have nodded off to sleep, while a few managed to fight of the fatigue.

* * *

(Hunter Zero Main Complex – An hour later)

Earth Coalition and Atlas troops continue their observation of Predator 0-1, till they get a call from General Ironwood.

"Hunter Zero FOB, Lieutenant Commander Murphy speaking" Murphy answers the phone.

 _"_ _Commander, I want a progress report of Operation Red Fangs"_ General Ironwood requested.

"General, for your report, Predator 0-1 has passed three waypoints and closing in to their fourth waypoint, from that, they'll reach OP1 in a few hours" Murphy explained.

 _"_ _Good to hear Commander, please put Commander Winter on the phone"_ General Ironwood requested.

"Winter, General Ironwood wants a word" Murphy tells Winter as he passes her the phone.

"Commander Winter speaking" Winter speaks into the phone.

 _"_ _Commander, how's the operation going in your hands?"_ the general asked.

"Operation Red Fangs is going very well, sir" Winter responded.

 _"_ _Good to hear Commander, the reason for this call, is more than just a report about Operation Red Fangs"_ General Ironwood stated, causing some curiosity for Winter.

"What do you need, General?" Winter asked.

 _"_ _I have been keeping an eye on two squads of my troops in the dead city expansion, on Recon patrols, and Atlas airships are out commission at this time, and the Earth Coalition don't have any spare gunships to lend to us, in case of our patrol is attacked by enemy forces, but since I'm sure that Operation Red Fangs, will go on without a hitch, I would like you to send Operation Red Fangs QRF Gunship support to aid them, in case of our troops need immediate assistance, but do not tell the Earth Coalition Commander, the Earth Coalition needs to understand that Atlas has control over their operations and they must respond to our needs"_ General Ironwood explained, putting Winter in a dire situation, she knew if she directed the Quick Reaction Force's Apache gunship support to aid Atlas forces, the EC soldiers at Hunter Zero would not be impressed and relations could worsen, if something goes wrong with Predator 0-1, but Winter could not disobey a direct order from the General of the Atlas Military.

"Understood sir" Winter responded.

 _"_ _Good to hear Commander, I'll be sure to contact you if our troops get attacked, good luck Commander"_ the general replies and hangs up.

Winter puts the phone down and she goes back to her duties, but a part of her facial expression gets some suspicion from Lieutenant Commander Murphy, but he focuses back at the operation at hand.


	6. Chapter Five - Arriving At Site OP1

**Okay, I feel like a made a mistake when making this story, and it's not about me doing it, cause I still want do it, but that's not the reason.**

 **The only problem I have with this story is how off the time jumps are, as I wrote in the first chapter and how it's written in the third chapter, cause I tried to rack my head around the times Predator 0-1 should arrive at the waypoints, and I can't get any information about Spartan 0-1's timing arriving at their waypoints in Operation Red Wings to give me a rough idea, cause 1. I'm sure it's classified military information and 2. I don't want to completely copy from every single detail from Operation Red Wings.**

 **But To those who are liking this story and enjoying it, Thank you! I'll try my best to update this story more in the future!**

* * *

While the tensions are rising back at Hunter Zero, Predator 0-1 continues their progress of Phase 1 of Operation Red Fangs.

"Alright gentlemen, Waypoint 4, Monty call it in. Dan, Ryan, security" Jack ordered, and got into a defence stance, as did Ryan and Dan as they form defensive stances while Monty calls Predator Base.

"Predator Base, Predator 0-1, radio check, passed Canadian Club, I say again, passed Canadian club" Monty calls in, however some issues are arising.

" _Pred…. 0-1, ….Base…. ay ag… our last… weak and unreadable_ " was all Monty could get from base. Monty repeats what he says earlier hoping that will get through.

" _py… Predator 0-1… ve… to OP1_ " then the response hangs up.

"Start of the comms problem, Monty?" Ryan asked.

"Copy that, just didn't think it would be that bad" Monty responded to the Australian.

"We should be on higher ground when we arrive at the OP, perhaps there we'll maybe get a better signal then" Dan stated.

"Maybe, but looks like we'll find out, pack it up! Let's get moving!" Jack orders as Dan and Monty pack things up while Ryan stayed on security.

"Hey Ryan, you alight?" Dan asked the Australian.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just making sure we're not being followed" Ryan responds, and his teammates nodded.

After a quick moment of packing up the comms, Predator 0-1 moves onward to the OP.

(Hunter Zero – At the same moment)

The radio operators continue their progress updates of Predator 0-1

"We got something coming in" one of the operators states.

" _Pred… 0-1… check… passed… say aga… ub_ " was all the operator's got from Predator 0-1.

"Predator 0-1, this is Base Master, say again your last, you're weak and unreadable" the head operators responds back, hoping for a better response.

" _Preda… io check… pass… adian Club… again, pa… Canadian Cl…_ " was a little better, the radio operators, understood that Predator 0-1 has passed Waypoint 4 'Canadian Club'.

"Copy that Predator, Commander Murphy, rough comms with Predator 0-1, but they've passed 'Canadian Club', sir" the head operator tells him.

"Alright, shouldn't be long till they reach OP1" Murphy responds as he ticks off the final waypoint on this list before Site OP1.

* * *

(The Beacon tent)

The Hunters and Huntresses hear the radio responses between Hunter Zero and Predator 0-1, and it sparks some concern.

"Anyone here is getting a bad feeling hearing that?" Blake asked.

"I would be surprised if any of us didn't" Ren stated.

"Those comms don't sound good, this could go either way, good or catastrophic, I want to make sure we're good, in case we're called in" Jaune stated.

"Any ideas Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"We'll have one team up to keep an eye on Predator 0-1, the other teams can get some rest, that way we'll won't be overcome with fatigue" Jaune informed.

"Sounds good, Team RWBY can be first for watch, your team has been working hard keeping an eye on these guys, and CFVY can join your rest" Ruby pipped up.

"Team CFVY will take the second watch, and then JNPR can continue their watch" Coco added, which was a sound idea, since Team JNPR had been heavily focused on Operation Red Fangs more than the others.

"There should be some sleeping gear in the back room, just let me know if you guys need extra gear" one of the EC soldiers pointed out, listening on their conversation.

"Thank you, very appreciated" Velvet responded kindly, and the EC soldier nods.

* * *

(Back with Predator 0-1 – An hour later)

As the four manned Reconnaissance Team continued towards the OP, a slight sight of the village, where the target was located, came into view. The team decides to have a moment to take the sight in.

"There it is, should be another half an hour, before we get into position" Jack stated to his teammates, also taking a few breaths.

"Hope we'll get better comm connection, when we're there" Dan stated, walking up to Jack.

"Here's hoping" was Monty's response to it all, while Ryan stayed silent, and stayed on look out.

"Well Gents, times wasting, let's get moving to the OP" Jack states to his team, and they nod in agreement, and continued onwards to Site OP1.

* * *

(Beacon Academy – at the same moment)

Professor Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin, and the Commandant of the Beacon Airbase, gather up to contact their hunter and huntresses teams, for a report from them.

"I believe it's time we ask our students about their experience, since they are taking part in an Earth Coalition operation, also again we appreciate you allowing our students taking part, Commandant" Professor Ozpin stated.

"Don't think too much about it, you allowed the Earth Coalition set up shop here, and provided us with helpful aid in the last five years, we're just paying back for the kindness Beacon Academy has done for our troops" the Commandant replied.

"I'm just pleased, that we all can be of assistance for each other, unlike some" Professor Goodwitch stated, "Okay, I'm contacting our teams now".

The three leaders, waited for the connection to load up and for someone to respond, and after five minutes, the connection was up and Team RWBY responded.

" _Hello, Professor Ozpin, what do we owe the pleasure?_ " Ruby piped nicely.

"We're just calling in about how you all are experiencing, taking part in an Earth Coalition operation" Ozpin responded.

 _"_ _We're doing very well, Professor. It's not as exciting as I originally thought, but since we're what the EC call 'Civilian Based Operators, we knew we wouldn't be in thick action with the Special Forces Operators"_ Ruby stated, being serious but still being her usual red hooded childish self, despite being 17.

"Well, young one, as much you and your friends have exceptional experience on the field, Coalition Command is currently unable to allow CBOs in, what you would call 'action packed experiences', partly the reasons we allowed the best of Beacon to take part in Operation Red Fangs, is to see how well your teams can operate in a real Earth Coalition operation, and whether your teams can take part in future operations" The Commandant explained, he knew that Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY were some of the best Beacon had to offer, but his superiors were not convinced to allow them to take part in EC operations due to the difference in how they're trained and the levels of discipline.

The girls of Team RWBY nodded, _"Well, we thank you for thinking we're capable to do well in this operation sir, hopefully when this operation is successful, we can be more of a helpful hand with other operations"_ Yang stated.

"Hopefully in the future, Miss Xiao Long, but how do you all think of the operation?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

 _"_ _Well aside from a few things, we all are doing well and handling it very well"_ Blake piped up, however the Commandant decides to investigate on what Blake said.

"Would any of you clarify the "few things" are, please?" The Commandant asked.

The girls of RWBY look at each other with a worry, however Weiss decides to take over, _"Well, from what we've seen, there is some tension between Earth Coalition forces and Atlas forces"_ Weiss stated.

 _"_ _Like, when Weiss's sister arrived, she got into a clash with Jaune, when she said that Operation Red Fangs was an Atlas Operation, he explained that everything about the operation was primarily done by the Earth Coalition, I would get him to explain, but he along with the rest of JNPR and CFVY are resting up"_ Ruby explained, what happened earlier that day to them.

The three leaders look at each other, and mentally thought they had heard enough from RWBY, "Very well then, we hope that this operation succeeds, and you all get to take part in other operations, be sure to send our regards to the others, good luck" Ozpin finished turning the connection off and sighing.

"Again, after so many years, they still do this to you" Goodwitch speaks towards the Commandant.

"I don't know what to do about this, yes; Atlas did approve Operation Red Fangs, but for them to say it's their operation, is just disgraceful, but there's nothing I can do, hopefully the operation goes well" he responds to Goodwitch.

"Same here soldier, same here" Ozpin spoke upward and looks out to the view, where Earth Coalition naval forces are going through their war games and Earth Coalition air forces practicing their dogfighting skills over the naval war games.

* * *

(Back with Predator 0-1 – Half and hour later)

Predator 0-1 move in closer towards the village, Jack orders Ryan to the front while Dan and Monty take a look at their map, to find if they're at the exact point to call in.

"It's the final waypoint, call it in" Dan tells Monty.

Monty gets his comm gear up and running, to Hunter Zero, "Predator Base, This is Predator 0-1, Radio Check, Passed 'Kirks Creaming Soda', I say again, 'Kirks Creaming Soda' " Monty hoped that the reception was better than at 'Canadian Club', however when Hunter Zero responds, his hopes were down.

 _"_ _Pr… 0-1… ay… in… you'r… ak… read...le"_ was all that Monty got from Hunter Zero.

"Fucking stupid thing" Monty grumbled and turns a dial on the comms to see if that can help clear it up a little, however his grumbling was heard by Dan, sparking some concern to arise in him.

As Monty and Dan tried to clear the signal to reach better communication with Hunter Zero, Jack uses a pair of binoculars and something concerns him, then he turns to Ryan, "Take a peek, Mann" he says to Ryan passing the binoculars to him.

Ryan takes the binoculars and sees what's got Jack worried, their view of the village is obscured by the trees and the terrain, "Shit, can't even see half the village" the Australian responded showing the same amount of concern.

While Ryan and Jack continue their observation Monty tries again to re-establish comms with Hunter Zero, and hoped for a better response.

* * *

(Hunter Zero – At the same moment)

As the radio operators awaited for Predator 0-1 final response for the Waypoints, till the Comms started to crackle.

"Sir, I think we got something" the Radio Operator inquires to Commander Murphy and by extension Commander Winter.

"I think it would be nice if you informed both of your commanding officers, soldier" Winter stated, but behind her one EC soldier gives her the finger, thankfully she didn't notice but it gets noticed by Murphy who just nods in agreement.

"Understood, Commander Winter" the radio operator spoke bitterly.

"Let's see what we got" the Navy Commander spoke as he listens in.

 _"_ _Pr… se… edat…-1, ra… heck…, passe… k… ing… a, sa… agi… rks…ng…da"_ was what everyone hears, this disappointed Murphy as he takes a seat and sighs.

The Radio operator immediately calls to Predator 0-1, after giving his opinion on the comms, "Fucking useless comms, Predator 0-1, This is Base Master, say again your last, you're still weak and unreadable" the RO speaks in and awaits for a better response.

After a few moments, they hear the response again, _"Pred… ase, Preda…0-1… ssed 'Kir… eaming so… ay again… 'Kirks… ming Soda"_ despite it sounding very choppy, the Radio Operators nodded as they agreed they understood what was being said.

"Copy that Predator 0-1, Commander Murphy, choppy comms with Predator 0-1, but they have arrived at the OP" the head operator stated.

Now Operation Red Fangs, has entered Phase 2 of the Operation, "Alright, contact the Beacon teams, they'll need to hear this" Murphy orders one of his fellow soldiers.

* * *

(The Beacon Tent – Same moment)

As Teams JNPR and CFVY got some rest, they got their fast awakening, by Ruby, "Guys! Wake up! We got an update from Commander Murphy!" she beamed to get everyone up.

Soon after getting up, they gather round their radio and hear into what Murphy had to say.

 _"_ _Alright, everyone listen up, Predator 0-1 has arrived at the OP, they're now getting secure for the rest of the day, Team One will join me back to Beacon, Team 2 and the Hunter and Huntresses hope you all enjoy your say here at Hunter Zero, have nice day"_ Murphy explained to everyone.

The Hunters and Huntresses all nod, and got back to what they were doing, however Jaune decides to go meet Commander Murphy before leaving, "I'll be right back" he tells everyone then leaves the tent.

* * *

(Back with Predator 0-1)

Jack and Ryan think about their current situation, their current position is to obscured to observant and recon the village, and they need to make sure they had eyes on the target.

"Find a new spot?" Ryan asked his team leader.

Jack looks at the adjacent peak, next to the one they're on, "Let's try and make that peak, see if that's any better" Jack tells Ryan.

"Copy" Ryan responded, the turns to Monty and gives him a hand signal, telling him that they're changing positions to which Monty does the same to Dan.

While the team prepare to move, Ryan looks through his rifle's scope at the adjacent peak they're moving to, to make sure there isn't going to be any surprises for them.


End file.
